


trade

by sincerelysamedt



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of PTSD, Steven Universe Future, Worry, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelysamedt/pseuds/sincerelysamedt
Summary: Exchange.Or, everyone has a future except for Steven.
Relationships: Crystal Gems & Steven Universe, Pearl & Steven Universe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	trade

She doesn't understand her baby anymore.

Granted, Steven isn't a baby anymore after all.

And humans change. Humans are meant to change. Humans are meant to change and grow and become, and isn't that the most terrifying, most wonderous thing? How they become more than they ever thought they could be, without even realizing it?

But sometimes the terrifying part is forgotten. Because the way Steven is changing terrifies her.

Their Steven. She always thought she knew who Steven was, who he would be. Steven is kind. Steven is caring. Steven is helpful.

He is brave in the ways they were not and could not be for such a long time.

She closes her eyes, and their friends, their home, their lives play in her mind. Their future would never have been as bright as it is now without him.

But, Pearl remembers, some vague throwaway concept from an Earth book, how one thing has to be replaced by another and how things tend to balance out in ways unexpected and unforeseen. Laughter paid in tears, a death for a life, switches and mix-ups and fortunate misplacements.

Seeing Steven now, locked up in his observatory for hours in a day only to come down late at night when it seems like they've all gone back to their rooms, Pearl wonders if it's true.


End file.
